Pillow Talk
by CupOPebbles
Summary: Long story short- I had writters block, I had a bunch of things floating around in my mind and I couldn't pin down one main idea. So- I wrote this, just a bunch of random conversations Axel and Roxas have whilst lying in bed, after Sex. Light Lemons! :D


A/N: In attempts to break my random writer's block I came up with this crap. I really have nothing else to say about it or explain it XD.

* * *

Axel was pretty damn sure, nothing in life was better than lying in bed next to his precious Roxas in the afterglow of great sex.

Well, the sex itself was pretty damn amazing too but hey, cuddling naked in their bed was pretty high up on the 'Axel's life is Awesome' list.

Currently his sweaty body was pressed tightly up against his blonde, back to chest, as he continued to nuzzle Roxas' messy hair with his nose. He smelled like his ocean spray shampoo and sweat, and damned if he be imagining it- a hint of baby powder. It must have been a bit of his cologne still clinging to his skin.

_I always think the stuff smells like baby powder._

He heaved a contented sigh as he breathed in Roxas' scent once more, his arms squeezing and crushing the blonde to him.

_I don't ever want to let him go._

"Axel, let go."

"H-huh? Why-"

"You're crushing me!"

"But that's 'cuz I love you so much!" Axel smiled, kissing the back of Roxas neck to prove it and earning a small shiver that made its way down Roxas' spine. Axel laughed.

Disgruntled, Roxas tried to shimmy his way across the bed and away from Axel, but to no avail.

"Not a chance Roxy I'm stuck to you like glue!"

The boy ahead of him made a face of disgust, scrunching up his nose like he smelt something unpleasant.

"Axel that's kinda gross considering our current situation at the moment."

Pausing to consider the fact, Axel just wiggled his hips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on honey, it's the labor of our love, no need to feel all dirty about it."

The boy shook his head with a sigh, "You're incorrigible."

"Oh no big words!" the redhead said with mock horror, releasing his grip on his smaller lover with a smile.

As soon as he was set free Roxas kicked his way out of the tangled sheets and stood, stretching with his arms high above his head. His back cracked all the way down and he met the pleasurable feeling with a sigh. His skin was warm, tanned, sun kissed and utterly beautiful. Axel's eyes leisurely skimmed over the curves of his body, humming a sound of approval as Roxas rose to his tip-toes to further his stretch.

"God _damn_ that was sexy." Axel said hungrily when Roxas finished.

Roxas looked over his raised shoulder and smirked, "Which part?"

Emerald eyes snapped up to his, "All of it."

Roxas couldn't hold back his laughter at his lover's blunt statement. Axel smiled from place at the bed.

The blonde turned back to Axel, leaning his hands on the mattress as he brought his lips to Axel's waiting mouth, "Sometimes I wonder why I still keep you."

Axel pulled away enough to look into Roxas' eyes and wink, "I'm a no return item baby, once you open the box I'm yours for good."

* * *

Roxas was on his knees, his whole body being assaulted by the waves of pleasure that swept through him as Axel rocked his hips against his. Sweat rolled off his forehead and down his cheeks as the heat inside him tried frantically to escape.

"Axel! Ahgn! Nnn! Ahh!"

His lusty moans didn't sound familiar to him, and his cheeks brightened from the embarrassment.

Axel leaned a sweaty cheek against his warm back as he continued to thrust in and out of Roxas' body. His hand snaked around the boys' middle, grasping his throbbing erection and pumping it in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts.

Roxas cried out and began moving his hips excitedly back against Axel's, his release only heartbeats away.

When Axel came inside him Roxas shouted at the tops of his lungs, calling out Axel's name as his own release took a hold of him.

His arms that had been supporting half his weight gave out, causing his face to crash down into the significantly cooler pillows below.

Axel slowly drew out of him, making Roxas shiver and sigh with content. The redhead above lazily pecked the back of his blonde's shoulder blade, rolling over so that he could stare at his face from the side. Roxas took the opportunity to scoot over and lay his own peck on Axel's lips, which was gladly received.

"I swear this is the best way to end the day." Axel sighed happily as Roxas shimmed in underneath his arm so the couple could cuddle.

Once happily settled against the sweaty redhead Roxas snorted, "Yeah my butt really appreciates its near nightly beating."

"Hey that's not fair," Axel complained lightly, his eyebrows scrunching together as his hand reached around and fondled Roxas' rump. "I think your ass enjoys it, and besides, it's not always at night sometimes we do it in the morning, the afternoons- whenever we're horny basically."

"So in your case that means all the time." Roxas added dryly.

Axel grinned, "Yep I'm just one big horny sex machine, so I guess your butt is just gonna have to get used to it."

"Oh goody!" Roxas cheered in mock giddiness, his eyes rolling.

* * *

"I think you're becoming a sex addict." Roxas said bluntly one night.

He was lying sprawled out on his back, staring at the ceiling as Axel continued to rub against him affectionately and sniff his hair.

"Nah, I'm a Roxy addict." Axel said dismissively, his face rubbing against Roxas' tousled hair.

"I can't decide if that's a good thing or a creepy thing."

"Oh it is _definitely_ a good thing, trust me on that one." Axel hummed happily.

"Then why are you always so creepy? Especially with that hair smelling thing, do you only like me for the way my hair smells or something?" Roxas asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Axel scoffed, "First off I don't like you, I _love_ you and Secondly I _love_ you for your amazing ass, hips, eyes, _and_ awesome smelling hair; seriously I _love_ your shampoo. -Your lips aren't bad either." He added after a moment's pause.

Roxas grunted, "If you like my shampoo so much then why don't you use it?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this!" Axel said cheerfully, taking another long whiff of Roxas' locks as an example.

"I think that was my point." Roxas replied dully.

"Then you make no sense." Axel concluded happily, nestling in closer to his lover and earning a frustrated groan from beneath him.

* * *

Axel loved to tease, but sometimes he just went too far for the blonde's taste. In consequence, Roxas would label his ass 'off limits' until such a time he could come up with a way to exact his revenge. After all if Axel could tease him, he could do the same thing, If not a bit crueler when the situation called for it. Which pretty much meant all the time.

"Come on _Rooooxxxy_." Axel whined, "It's been nearly three days since I've last touched you! Stop being mad at me!"

Roxas grunted, "I don't know, that 'tiny penis' comment is still fresh in my mind."

"I was only kidding! and that wasnt _exactly _what I said, I said it was cute!"

"Cute, meaning small." Roxas added sourly.

"Rooooxxyyy!"

Roxas smiled inwardly, glancing over his shoulder to stare at the pleading man behind him.

He made his face look blank and unamused, if slightly a little cold.

"Ok then, tell me how _big_ my penis is and _maybe_ I'll forget about it."

"You have a big penis, a **huge** penis, biggest penis I've ever seen."

Roxas had to repress a snort and a laugh, "Really?" he asked skeptically instead, one eyebrow raised as he turned on his side to more fully face the redhead.

"Really," He said seriously, "Well, at least besides mine." Axel couldn't help but add, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

_He thinks this is really over._ Roxas thought to himself, _too bad for him my revenge has only just started. _

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly, "Demyx is bigger."

"No he is not-" Axel's voice stopped midsentence, his eyes going wide, "Wait- **how would you know that**! ?" Axel practically shouted in horror.

Roxas merely smiled pointedly into Axel's disbelievingly shocked face.

"Roxas!" Axel whined when the silence stretched on without relent.

The blonde smiled casually and laid back down against the pillows, "Xion has an even bigger penis though."

"W-wha-"

"I mean that thing is just like _bam_, Scary really." Roxas glanced over to his lover, pleased to see he was succeeding in confusing the hell out of him.

"Xion has a-"

"Biggest penis I've ever seen."

"Thanks Roxas." Axel said sarcastically.

"Oh your welcome, it's no wonder you get all pissy when she's around, your jealous."

No response, Roxas grinned.

Axel snorted and turned his back to the blonde, fixing him with a serious stare and slapping his own butt, "None of this for you tonight!"

"Alrighty then." Roxas shrugged, scooting himself deeper into the sheets and against the comfy mattress the pair shared.

A few minutes passed with Roxas merely staring at the ceiling, waiting for Axel's impatient and overly curious nature to take over.

"Seriously, this ass is gonna be walking." Axel warned soon afterwards.

Roxas shrugged, "Bye."

Axel grunted, but made no move to remove himself from the bed. Minutes passed without him uttering a word, Roxas was beginning to think Axel wasn't going to continue with their banter when he felt movement at his side.

"So, whose penis is the biggest you've ever seen?" He asked seriously.

Roxas grinned with triumph, "Xion's."

"..."

"Then Demyx's."

"..."

Taking that as a cue, Roxas sat up and began listing off some of their friends names.

"I guess Saix is about the same size, Xaldin's is kinda thicker than everyone else's ," He couldn't even repress the laughter in his voice on the next one, "Larxene's is so tiny you can barely see it, Marly's is a bit above average-"

"Ok that's enough!" Axel groaned desperately, throwing his weight back onto the mattress with an exasperated huff.

"But wait, don't you want to hear about how huge Zexion's is? It's huge!" Roxas said excitedly.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"It's not as big as Xion's but still!" Roxas continued, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger.

"No more!"

"No wonder he's so crabby all the time," Roxas mused, enjoying the mental pain he was putting his lover through, "He has to lug that giant thing around all the time."

"Uuughhhh..."

Axel finally gave up, an angry scowl plastered across his face as he glared angrily at the ceiling fan. Roxas chuckled and moved lay next to his displeased boyfriend, giving him a loving kiss on his temple. His revenge was finally over, though Axel didn't yet know this. Roxas kissed his forehead, his cheeks and finally, Axel's lips with no response. Roxas couldn't help one last jest at Axel's unresponsiveness, so he kissed his way up his neck, pausing at the shell of his ear.

"I think yours is the best though," he whispered getting ready to exact the last part of his revenge, "It's so pretty."

Axel grunted, his eyes not leaving the lazily rotating ceiling fan, "…_pretty_." He repeated, the sound taking on a very unamused tone as it passed his lips.

"Yup!" Roxas smiled cheerfully.

"…Fuck."

Finally Roxas let all of his repressed laughed bubble out of him. He crumpled onto the sheets and squeezed his eyes together tightly; he felt like he was choking on air he was laughing so hard.

"Hahaha, you believed that _all_!" He said when he could, his face hot.

In an instant Axel had rolled on top of the blonde, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to either side of Roxas' face. The blonde couldn't stop laughing though; especially since the very unamused face Axel was giving him was so funny. When Axel's death stare didn't relent Roxas bit his lip, trying to keep his laughter from escaping as Axel continued glaring down at him.

"So…that was all a joke?" Axel asked, a malicious glare in his eyes.

"Uhh, yes?" Roxas asked meekly, the sense of danger quickly escalating in the room. A malicious smile rose on Axel's face making Roxas tremble with foreboding

"Pay back time."

* * *

"Axel?"

"Yeah lil' buddy?"

"….Do you ever think about _why_ we're here?"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked curiously.

Roxas sighed, "Like, is there a _reason_ for all this?" He asked, using his outstretched arms to demonstrate.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, pulling his arms up and resting them behind his head as he stared off at the couple's bedroom wall. "I Dunno' what do you think?"

"I have absolutely no idea, which is why I'm asking you." Roxas said flatly.

"Hmm…well, I think we're all born with a destiny and whether that destiny is to fade away into nothing or randomly blowing up in a fiery explosion, we all have a certain path that is marked out for us."

Roxas cast an unbelieving stare at Axel's direction, "I think you ruined your insightfulness with the fact that you included the possibility of bursting into flames at random. That kind of thing just doesn't happen Axel."

"You never know." Axel said with another light shrug.

"Ok then…what do you think love is exactly?"

"It's the thing we do every night where I put my-"

"_Axel_! _Seriously!_" Roxas whined, hiding his burning cheeks in his hands.

Axel chuckled and wrapped an arm around his blonde, pulling him closer to his side as he started sifting his fingers through his hair.

"What's with all the 'meaning of life' questions all of a sudden?" Axel asked a moment later.

"I don't know," Roxas mumbled into Axel's side, "Sometimes I just think of stuff like that."

Axel laughed lightly, squeezing Roxas to his side and tucking his head under his chin.

"Well, to answer your question about love Rox I believe love has no boundaries, it is not about age, gender, or even occupation, it is about looking at one person and seeing the world."

Roxas blinked, "Axel that line is…not you."

"Well, had to try it once ya' know." He said with an amused grin.

* * *

"Oh Roooooxxxxyyyyy!"

Roxas was sitting up on the couple's bed, hunched over his laptop and typing away on something that was actually semi-important. He was feeling irritable and tired and not in the least bit interested in dealing with a certain redhead's annoying antics, especially since it was one o'clock in the morning and the redhead was _just now_ walking through the door.

"Unless you have porn, cookies, or some messed up combination of the two, I suggest you go away." Roxas annoyed voice grumbled from behind his computer screen.

"I- Eh- Hu- What?"

"Don't question me when I'm angry."

"B-but Roxas I-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Roxas snapped angrily without looking up from the screen.

"If you stopped interrupting me maybe I would tell you." Axel retorted with a snort.

Roxas glanced away from the glow of the laptop screen to give Axel a disbelieving look, "Well?" He asked.

Axel's shadowy figure walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and plunging the bedroom into total darkness. The harsh light from the computer screen irritated Roxas' eyes, making him squint and turn away from it. His lips met Axel's and his skillful lover quickly had the blonde's mouth open and his tongue sliding leisurely against Roxas' own. After a few seconds Roxas forced himself to pull away, he was glad the laptop had been shut, via Axel, otherwise his blushing cheeks would've been clearly visible.

"That doesn't answer my question Axel." Roxas stated bluntly.

Axel's warm breath caressed his face, Roxas knew he was smiling.

"No, but I thought it would be more fun." Axel surmised.

"So where _were_ you Axel?" Roxas asked more firmly.

"Awww, can't I just keep kissin' you?"

"Not until you answer me."

"Well, Demyx caught me as I was leaving work and-" Axel begun.

"Wait- _Demyx_ is involved in this?"

"Uhh yes?" Axel said sheepishly.

"Nevermind, I don't wanna know." Roxas said suddenly.

"What?" Axel asked, mild shock evident in his voice, "Why not? Its not like we-"

"Goodnight Axel!" Roxas said loudly, placing his laptop on the bedside table and quickly turning his back to Axel and pulling the covers up over his ears.

Axel was left staring at the faint outline of Roxas' slim figure curled up under the blankets, utterly shunned and confused.

* * *

"Would you ever wear lingerie?" Axel asked one rainy afternoon.

Roxas was currently stretched out underneath him, panting lightly and about to become topless as Axel mulled over the sudden thought by rolling the material of Roxas' T-shirt between his fore finger and thumb. Roxas' face of pleasure quickly became a mask of barley contained anger, though this was unseen by Axel.

"Would you?" Roxas countered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well no, but-"

"Then I believe this conversation is over."

"But you would look so cute!" Axel whined.

In a huff Roxas pushed the pouting redhead off him and marched towards the door.

"Roxas where are you-"

"_**You're such an idiot**_!"

Axel winced as the door slammed against it jam.

* * *

"How about bondage?" Axel asked another night, "Would you ever wear bondage?"

"W-what, you- Axel!" Roxas groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry I can't help it!"

"Can't you at least wait until moments like these are over to ask things so stupid! ?" Roxas asked disbelievingly, using a hand to gesture to their current state, which currently included no clothing and a very close proximity to one other.

"But I just see you and then I can't stop thinking about how cute you look and then I start wondering how you would look if-"

"Why do I still love you so much when you're so infuriating! ?" Roxas shouted.

"I don't know!" Axel shouted back.

"Goddamn it Axel." Roxas laughed suddenly, his voice crackling with laughter as his hands playfully pushed at Axel's shoulders.

Axel began laughing too, and the pair couldn't stop making fun of their own stupidity for what seemed like eternity. Finally left gasping and panting, and not from activities that were inappropriate, the pair collapsed in each other's arms.

"I love you." Axel chuckled happily as he lay in Roxas' warm arms.

Roxas couldn't help but place kiss his red hair and smile.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Hopefully I won't be blocked again anytime soon, I have too many things I have to work on that I need to get out xD. Oh late start- how I will try and use you to my advantage on Tuesday and Wednesday! (probably not on Tuesday though since Denny's is _definitely _gonna be called for. XD guess who's having a 'make your own grand slam'? *points thumbs at self* _This guy_.)


End file.
